1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and methods for storing, sorting, sharing and otherwise communicating information with a device, which uses a tangible real-world user interface when handling the information to facilitate the ease of communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Post-it® the adhesive note has become ubiquitous in the workplace and home. They are generally used to remind or label an item for the writer and/or another person or else to help one or more persons sort information such as when brain storming. In other words, they are used to store information (reminder function), share information (communication function) and sort information (brain storming, labeling functions). These functions are enabled and enriched by its tangible properties as a small, adhesive, writable piece of paper.
Researchers have also shown how paper-based information arrangement methods can be connected to computer systems to augment scheduling tasks. One advantage of the paper-based arrangement method is that larger physical spaces are more effective than personal computer (PC) monitor or display screens from an organizational standpoint. A collaborage or collaborative collage of physically represented information on a surface that is connected with electronic information combines the advantage of physical space with computer record keeping. A paper-based, sticky-back memo system has also been designed for collaboration in physical space, especially on walls.
A number of flexible or squeezable computers have also been designed with embedded physical manipulations to control functions. These computers use sensors to scroll through or view a larger virtual space. Movement of the display is mapped to corresponding movements in the virtual space, such as changes to the view perspective or to the degree of magnification. The Gummi prototype designed by Schwesig et al., “Gummi: A Bendable Computer”, CHI 2004, vol. 6(1), pp. 263–270, April 2004. allows simple browsing operations by bending the 2D position control. Harrison et al., “The Design and Use of Squeezable Computers: An Exploration of Manipulative User Interfaces”, CHI 1998, pp. 17–24, April 1998. describe a tactile interface embedded within a handheld device to input control commands such as flick on the upper right corner, turning the device, downward finger pressure, short directional stroke, tilt the device and grasp with thumb and finger. However, these devices do not incorporate flexible displays as an integral part of the technology.
Peripheral awareness, is also a feature that has been embodied in calm technology where background awareness assists in the development of the interactive peripheral display system. Further, the concept of integrating the physical body of a device with the virtual contents inside and the graphical display of the content has also been developed. A manipulable user interface has been used as a means of instructing a device as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,075. These inventors showed that interfaces could be designed based on physical manipulations.
Some electronic-Paper (e-Paper) technology products are currently commercially available. Fuji Xerox introduced photo-addressable e-Paper. E-ink introduced card size e-Paper. Flexible Transparent Organic Light Emitting Display (TOLED) and Philips' flexible Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) can also serve as multimedia playback units in small sizes. Currently, e-Paper has not been used as a video medium. However, recently Philips achieved switching speeds capable of supporting video. Bridgestone has also introduced a Quick Response Liquid Powder Display (QR-LPD)® that has video capability and a memory function so that the image is retained after the power has been turned off. Bi-stable Display manufactured by ZBD has also succeeded in putting a memory function into a Light Emitting Display (LED) screen. PARC is developing another potentially applicable technology in flexible transistor arrays. Several of these technologies may make it possible to contain electric circuits in a flexible display device.
Many display technologies are competing in the field. Important new developments have been made in the fields of memory function and flexibility of the display. Flexibility enables an independent interface for displays, while advances in memory function allow the display to retain information without power.
The “Drop-Beyond-Drag” function draws inspiration both from the “Pick-and-Drop” concept proposed by Rekimoto, J., Pick-and-Drop: A Direct Manipulation Technique for Multiple Computer Environments, UIST '97, pp. 31–39, 1997 and the Apple Computer Inc., Cupertino, Calif., “Dock” icon. There also exist earlier described graspable and manipulable devices. The “Flex-and-Rub” functions have been separately investigated in Gummi and other flexible computers. The “Sort-and-Edit” function is related to a number of approaches including position aware e-Paper, and Palette, a paper system operated by tangible manipulation for giving presentations. A number of recent applications use a similar approach for managing asymmetrical mapping of interfaces to contents.